


【文字】邻居家的猫

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 银土。





	【文字】邻居家的猫

**Author's Note:**

> （一看标题就想到“邻居家的[哗——]”的人都给我去蹲墙角画圈啊！）
> 
> 中短篇（一开始是准备写超短篇的，但是后来不知不觉就变成了细水长流的类型……）。背景是半架空（？）的上世纪八十年代，于是会有各种古物（？）乱入……
> 
> 吾辈本来就是懒散惯了的人，或许是在社会主义新农村（大误）住久了的缘故，最近愈加懈怠了Orz所以这篇大概就是老头子早上提个鸟笼哼着小曲二晃二晃地去人民广场散步的感觉= =

　　所以说养猫什么的最麻烦了。  
　　  
　　一边把水壶里已经开始变温的水倒进茶杯，一边听着公寓楼下的猫叫，他心里就更加烦躁。默默诅咒着这该死的暴雨天，一只脚都跨进书房了才想起来——糟糕，阳台上的衣服忘了收……算了，反正湿都已经湿了就让它在外面晾着吧。明天一出太阳说不定就干了。  
　　  
　　从屋檐上滴下来的水脏不脏的问题，显然不在他的思考范围之内。现在他三千烦恼的根源，都集中在那几张空白的稿纸上。  
　　  
　　明天就是截稿日了啊啊啊啊啊！这种临开学前一天熬夜赶暑假作业的心情是什么？！为毛老子都奔三的人了还在体验中二生的心情啊器可修！  
　　  
　　坂田银时，27岁单身男性，卖字吃饭。虽然不是什么大红大紫的作家，但是在推理小说界也算小有名气了。出版了几本小说之后，最近在给一个国家级刊物写连载。生理性拖沓，中二生的心情每月至少体验一次。  
　　  
　　这个地方应该怎么说来着……写了几行字又刷刷划掉、焦躁不已的时候，猫又在叫了，凄厉的声音听得银时心头直发毛。叫什么叫春啊！现在已经是秋天了吧？反季节发情？而且叫声还越来越大……不，不是越来越大——他仔细一听——是越来越近才对。  
　　  
　　老旧的公寓墙壁和门板都很薄，站在门口就能听见上楼的脚步声。银时闻声开门向外探头，在走廊的白炽灯下，清清楚楚地看见了黑发少年怀中的毛团……  
　　  
　　“喂！公寓不准养宠物！”  
　　  
　　中气十足地吼一声，少年身体一颤像是被吓了一跳，但是很快就反应过来，不甘示弱地以同样的音量和气势朝银时回吼：“我没准备养！”  
　　  
　　“那你抱它上来干什么？”  
　　  
　　“它受伤了，我就是抱上来……处理一下。”虽说是这样但到底还是违反规定的，少年多多少少有点底气不足。  
　　  
　　啧。  
　　  
　　看他像是从水里捞出来一样狼狈不堪的样子，银时一肚子的无名火也没了发处。算了，处理一下也好，说不定这样就不会叫了，可以还自己一个清静。  
　　  
　　“什么伤？你要怎么处理？”  
　　  
　　“好像是腿断了，下面光线太暗我也没看清楚。总之先把它身上的水弄干，我再去买绷带。”看他不再咄咄逼人，少年也松了口气，语气缓和了许多。  
　　  
　　“……进来吧，我家有绷带。”  
　　  
　　少年似乎很犹豫，站着没动。银时见状叹了口气：“你是隔壁新搬来的吧？我是老住户，这里很多人都可以作证。放心好了不会发生什么诱拐青少年事件的。”  
　　  
　　“我又没有那个意思。”少年皱起眉，跟着他进了屋子。  
　　  
　　“把猫放地上，先擦干头发。”银时说着，从浴室甩出一条毛巾。少年伸手抓住，迟疑片刻后终于还是忍不住开口：  
　　  
　　“这个，好像有股味道……”  
　　  
　　“啊？”银时回头一看，“哦，不好意思，颜色差不多我一顺手就拿成擦脚布了。”  
　　  
　　“你是色盲啊！”而且谁会把擦脚布和擦头巾挂在一起的？！

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　“只是不小心拿错了而已嘛，没关系没关系。”  
　　  
　　“有关系没关系的区别在哪里你知道吗？！而且就是老拿错你的头发才卷成这副德性的吧我说！”好险，差点就把这玩意儿往头上擦了……看着那双毫无愧疚感的死鱼眼就来气啊！  
　　  
　　“口胡我这分明是纯天然无污染的自然卷！‘这副德性’又是什么意思你是有什么不满吗？！”  
　　  
　　土方刚要开口，脚下的小家伙喵呜一声，他顿时没了吵架的兴致。  
　　  
　　这还是只幼猫，不知道是因为冷还是痛，小小地缩成一团抖个不停。左后腿被弯折成奇怪的角度，无力的耷拉在地上。  
　　  
　　“毛全都湿了……有吹风机吗？”  
　　  
　　“我要有那种东西的话就不用擦头巾了。就拿你手上那个擦吧，别碰着伤腿就行。”银时说着又给他递过来一条毛巾，“你也擦一下，这块没拿错。”  
　　  
　　“……算了，反正很快就会干的。”土方犹豫片刻，到底没接。总觉得有点不舒服……万一这家伙擦脚的时候也拿错怎么办？  
　　  
　　“切。挑三拣四的感冒了我可不管。”银时咕哝着，去厨房拿了个小盘子，倒了点草莓牛奶端过来。  
　　  
　　“这个是什么？”土方一边擦着小猫的身体一边问。  
　　  
　　“补钙的秘诀。……是草莓牛奶啊草莓牛奶！又不是什么奇怪的东西别那样看着我！”  
　　  
　　一个大男人居然会喜欢喝这种东西就已经够奇怪的了——想归想，土方没说出来，毕竟他也没什么可以喂的。  
　　  
　　小猫试探着舔了舔盘子里的粉红色液体，似乎还比较满意，没再发出那种尖细的凄厉叫声。等它舔够了，银时找了个纸盒子，垫上几件不穿的旧衣服就让土方把猫放进去。  
　　  
　　“腿是不是应该包扎一下……”  
　　  
　　“这种伤就别乱动了，搞得不好的话只会徒增痛苦而已。明天再带它去宠物医院吧。”  
　　  
　　土方微微皱起眉头：“我不知道这附近哪里有宠物医院。”  
　　  
　　“嘛，我认识一个人，虽然不是什么正规的医生，但这种程度的他应该能处理……总之明天再说。”银时想起自己未完成的稿子，又开始头疼。“猫扔我这里就好。明天早上再带你去找人，不要给我睡懒觉啊喂。”  
　　  
　　“谁会啊。你自己不要睡过头才是真的。”土方扭开把手，一只脚都跨出门了又闷声补上一句：  
　　  
　　“今天……谢谢你了。”  
　　  
　　好像不想听到银时回应似的，话音刚落黑发少年就用力关上了门。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　当银卷发男人第二天早上一脸颓然地来敲门时，土方差点以为猫死了。结果事实证明这家伙只是单纯的睡眠不足而已。叫他抱上装猫的纸盒，男人拿了个文件袋，哈欠连天地就领着他去找医生。  
　　  
　　走在路上，土方犹豫了一会儿，还是开口问他：“你昨晚没睡好？”  
　　  
　　“是一晚没睡啊。”  
　　  
　　“……不会是因为猫叫吧？”  
　　  
　　“那倒不是，我没听见它叫。”男人挠着头又打了一个哈欠，“嘛，成人的夜生活也有各种各样的……”  
　　  
　　“够了大叔我不想知道。”  
　　  
　　银时的脸瞬间石化，接着出现了一道小小的裂缝：“你刚才……叫我什么？”  
　　  
　　“大叔。”土方以淡定到可疑的表情和语气重复。  
　　  
　　大大大大叔？！至少也应该叫大哥吧——等等那样听起来感觉很恶心好像还不如大叔……不对大叔什么的阿银我绝对不承认啊！  
　　  
　　银时忍着内心的汹涌澎湃，勉强开口：“以后叫我银时就好多串君……”  
　　  
　　“谁是多串啊！而且你又没说清楚哪知道该叫你什么。”想起来自己也是半斤八两，他又悻悻地补了一句：“我叫土方十四郎。”  
　　  
　　呵，这小子看起来别扭，实际上倒还挺老实的嘛。银时心里暗笑着，指了指前方街对面的店铺，“看见了吧？马上就到了。”  
　　  
　　“等等，不会是那一家吧？”  
　　  
　　“没错，就是招牌很显眼的那一家。”  
　　  
　　“……”

  
　　  
　　肉球天国。  
　　  
　　土方抬头看了看招牌上那几个大字，犹豫地走进去。店面不大，四面都还摆放着大大小小的笼子，就显得更加拥挤。笼子里的猫狗看到生人，大多数都没什么反应，只有一些小狗跳起来朝他们吠叫着。一听见狗叫，盒子里的那一只也不安分了，挠着纸壁在里面挣扎。土方赶紧按住盖子，免得它摔下去。  
　　  
　　“假发，出来帮个忙！”  
　　  
　　银时朝里屋喊了一声，立即有人不满地回应：“不是假发是桂！我现在正忙着，你自己进来吧！”  
　　  
　　银时掀起帘子示意土方抱着纸盒先进去。原来这家店的里屋是个宠物诊所。银时刚才喊的“假发”正在给工作台上趴着的一只大狗插针输液，一头在这个年代已经相当罕见的长发直顺地垂下来，从侧面看似乎还是个相貌端正的美男子。  
　　  
　　“这家伙捡了一只猫，腿被打断了。你看看能不能治。”  
　　  
　　男人抬头扫了他们一眼：“先放到那边桌上去吧，我这里马上就好。”  
　　  
　　“那就交给你了。我去趟出版社，一会儿就回来。”银时扬了扬手里的文件袋，转身离去。  
　　  
　　“出版社？在出版社上班吗？”土方想着，不知不觉问出了声。  
　　  
　　“应该是去交稿了。”男人一边回答他一边走过来，打开盖子查看小猫的伤腿。  
　　  
　　“他是作家？”  
　　  
　　“你还不知道啊。那家伙是写推理小说的，笔名好像还叫什么夜叉来着……”  
　　  
　　土方一听就脱口而出：“‘白夜叉’？！”  
　　  
　　“啊没错就是这个。”男人说着把小猫抱出了纸盒，完全没有注意到他惊诧的语气，“你怎么知道的？”  
　　  
　　“……偶然间听别人提起过而已。”土方微微别过脸，盯着那只大狗低声回答。

  
　　  
　　其实我是他的书迷……这种不好意思的事情你觉得我好意思说出来吗。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　“这个伤，还真是过分啊。”  
　　  
　　桂一句话把土方从混乱的思绪中拉了回来。他不安地看向桂：“伤得很严重吗？”  
　　  
　　“严重倒也不是特别严重，把断骨接上等它慢慢长好就行了。但是这么小的一只猫……下手也太狠了。你们那附近有暴走族吗？”  
　　  
　　“诶？”土方一愣，虐猫也不一定就是暴走族干的吧？“呃，我才刚搬来，不太清楚……”  
　　  
　　“这样啊。最近的暴走族越来越猖狂了，警察也不好好管一管。”  
　　  
　　所以说暴走族什么的……这个人的思考回路好像有点奇怪……  
　　  
　　原本就不是多话的人，和第一次见面的桂就更不知道说什么好了。所以大多数时候是桂说，他听，话题基本上也都是猫猫狗狗之类的。到了晚一点的时候，宠物店里渐渐来了客人，桂就出去了。留他一个人待在里屋抱着猫，等银时回来。  
　　  
　　结果这一等就是一上午。

  
　　  
　　“你跑去哪里了现在才回来。”桂远远地一看见他就说，“这都快中午了吧。”  
　　  
　　“抱歉，被高杉逮住了商量文库版的事情。”银时一路快步走过来，稍微有些喘。“他还在吗？”  
　　  
　　桂还没回答，土方已经从里屋抱着纸盒出来了：“你这‘一会儿’也太久了点。”  
　　  
　　“对不……”  
　　  
　　“道歉就不用了。”土方打断他，转而对桂说：“这次谢谢你了桂先生。”  
　　  
　　“没什么，只是上个夹板而已。”桂摆了摆手，“两个月以后应该就可以拆板了，到时候再带它过来看看吧。”  
　　  
　　银时看着土方和桂道别，心情有点微妙。好像是生气了啊……嘛，虽然的确是自己这边的问题……  
　　  
　　“你……要出文库版小说了吗？”  
　　  
　　哈啊？怎么会突然提起这个？银时有些诧异，身旁的土方却低着头，看不清他的表情。  
　　  
　　“啊。一直在写的长篇快要结束了，出版社的意思是直接出文库版比较好。”  
　　  
　　土方又不说话了，让他感觉更加莫名其妙。听口气又不像是在生气的样子……  
　　  
　　“不给它取个名字吗？”看土方终于抬起头，银时指了指他怀中的纸盒，“小黑啊大胖啊什么的。”  
　　  
　　“这是只白猫，而且也不胖。”土方小声补一句：“取什么名字，又不是自己家里养的。等它伤好就要放回街上去了。”  
　　  
　　“唔，那就叫多串吧。”  
　　  
　　“……你有在好好听人说话吗混蛋。”  
　　  
　　“只是取个名字而已有什么关系。”  
　　  
　　土方抿了抿嘴唇。“既然没办法负责到最后，那么一开始就不要做这种麻烦的事。”  
　　  
　　……这家伙，该说是温柔还是固执啊。银时暗暗叹息着，抬脚跟上黑发少年稍微加快了些的步子。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　过了一段时间他才注意到，土方似乎是一个人住的。  
　　  
　　没有家人，也不见他和什么人来往。每天骑着自行车上学，偶尔抬头看见他时抿一下嘴唇，算是打招呼。你小子连头都舍不得点一个吗——银时在心里默默吐槽，随后想起自己也是半斤八两。原本就是讨厌麻烦的性格，他没兴趣去管别人的闲事。不如打打小钢珠看看哔片什么的，还要来得惬意一些。  
　　  
　　这一晃就到了年末。  
　　  
　　银时对节日啊放假啊之类的没什么概念，不赶稿的时候他天天都在过节。但是今年的除夕过得未免有点惨淡——暖桌前几天坏了，送去修还没拿回来。本来想窝在被子里面看一下节目，结果那旧电视老闪，被他一拍彻底黑了。  
　　  
　　于是坂田银时果断提上一袋零食饮料，敲开了邻居的门。  
　　  
　　“是你？”土方看见他有些意外，“什么事？”  
　　  
　　银时晃了晃手里的袋子：“先让我进去再说吧。”

  
　　  
　　“……总之就是这样。”  
　　  
　　“什么‘总之就是这样’，你根本就是来蹭暖桌和电视的吧！还带了这么一大包吃的喝的，你是打算蹭多久啊喂！”土方瞪着暖桌对面坐得四平八稳的男人，额角冒出了小小的青筋。  
　　  
　　“别说得这么难听嘛，你忍心把我赶回去吗多串君。”  
　　  
　　土方“啧”了一声。“要不是看在这家伙的份上早就让你滚蛋了。还有别用那种蠢名字乱叫。”  
　　  
　　银时忍住笑，轻轻抚摸趴在他腿上的小多串。已经完全康复的小白猫稍微长大了些，却比以前更粘人了。“腿好了吧，看起来没什么后遗症的样子。”  
　　  
　　土方微微皱起眉头：“伤早就好了。放出去过，结果它自己又跑回来了。”  
　　  
　　“就这么养着不好吗？”  
　　  
　　“……不行。昨天遇见管理员，叫我把它早点处理了。”  
　　  
　　“不用在意势登那老太婆啦。”银时拿着遥控器一边换台一边心不在焉地说，“你喜欢的话就留着吧。反正只是一只猫而已，又不会到处乱跑。”  
　　  
　　土方还要说什么，就被电话铃声打断。他起身去接电话，银时也把电视音量关了，房间里只听得到他的说话声。  
　　  
　　“喂？”  
　　  
　　“十四？我早上出去了没接到你的电话，过年还好吧？”  
　　  
　　听到女人急匆匆的声音，土方的表情放松了些。“啊，马马虎虎。”  
　　  
　　“那个人没来看你吗？”  
　　  
　　“爸爸出国旅游去了。”  
　　  
　　“诶？又去了？！肯定又是和那个贱货！他倒是有钱烧啊！我早就知道那种男人……”  
　　  
　　“妈妈。”  
　　  
　　大概是听出土方的语气不太对劲，女人沉默片刻，声音也温和下来：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　土方深吸一口气。“今年你能不能……”  
　　  
　　还没说完，电话那头就传来了婴儿的哭叫。“啊、等一下——翔太在哭……马上来！”  
　　  
　　“妈……”  
　　  
　　“抱歉呐十四一会儿再说吧！”  
　　  
　　话音刚落女人就挂了电话。土方握着话筒呆站了一会儿，又缓缓放下，坐回暖桌旁边。  
　　  
　　银时看着他，迟疑地开口：“你家里人……”  
　　  
　　“没关系。自从他们离婚以后每年都这样。”土方面无表情地从桌上的口袋里拿出一罐啤酒，却没有马上打开。  
　　  
　　“要喝酒？你还未成年吧。”  
　　  
　　“吵死了大叔。”  
　　  
　　“虽然是大叔没错但你也不要大叔大叔的叫这么顺口这么亲切啊喂！”  
　　  
　　土方不搭话，只是埋着头，把手里的易拉罐捏出咔啦咔啦的声响。银时暗暗叹了口气，犹豫一会儿终于还是开口：  
　　  
　　“我说……两室一厅一个人住好像有点浪费，要和我合租吗？”

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　虽然看上去老是一副吊儿郎当随随便便的样子，但是从根本上说，坂田银时并不是那种说话做事不经大脑的人。合租这个建议，他也是再三考虑之后才提出来的。两个人都是单身，住在一起算是有个照应。况且现在房租又贵，对于土方这种不想依赖家里、宁愿自己打工挣钱的学生来说再合适不过。  
　　  
　　只可惜他忘了一点——那间房好几个月没住人，已经彻底沦为了杂物间乃至垃圾场……  
　　  
　　“你这间房……真的只是几个月没住人而已吗？”  
　　  
　　土方打开房门，看着一屋的狼藉愣了半响才开口问。银时抽搐着嘴角，不动声色地一脚踩住地上那张暧昧的洗浴中心广告单，正好遮盖了“华丽的陪浴女郎秘技”的字样。  
　　  
　　我也没想到会这么脏这么乱啊！我也就是觉得反正也没人住就把平时不用的东西往里面随手一扔而已……银时还在纠结地回忆有没有什么见不得人的东西也随手扔过来了，一边的土方已经随手捡起了从堆成小山的桌子上掉下来的什么东西——  
　　  
　　喂、等一下，他手上那个不会是……《Miss本番，裕美子19岁》的录像带吧？！  
　　  
　　土方转过脸来，表情和视线让银时一阵慌乱：“这个不是我的！我是小林瞳派的——不对、我的意思是这是长谷川的——就是之前跟我合租的那个大叔啊！”  
　　  
　　“也就是说，”土方捡起另一盒下方印有小林ひとみ字样的《The Bible》，“这个是你的喽？”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　厚颜如坂田银时者，也会有完全无话可说的时候。  
　　  
　　其实说白了不过就是盘成人录像带而已。大多数男人的第一次都是献给右手的嘛——当然也有少数人把它献给了左手——不对跑题了……所以说明明都是男人我为什么有种被捉奸在床的错觉啊喂！  
　　  
　　“我不知道你在想什么也没兴趣知道，”土方冷眼看着他，“不过既然有你的东西那你自己好歹也收拾一下吧。不然我就当做垃圾全部扔掉了。”

  
　　  
　　土方已经这么说了银时当然只有照做，本来就是自己考虑不周没有事先收拾好……不过两个人一起动作倒是快，一个下午就把房间收拾出来了。搬过来的时候更快——土方的东西很少，其中大多数还都是书，整理起来也方便。  
　　  
　　只有一件事很麻烦——猫要怎么办？  
　　  
　　周围环境的改变似乎让小多串很不安，不停地喵呜喵呜叫着，寸步不离地紧跟在土方脚边，好几次差点被踩到也不肯走开。把它关在纸盒子里，它就拼命地挠盒子，发出凄厉的叫声。怕这样会吵到别人的土方只好把它放出来，由着它窜来窜去。直到最后所有的行李都搬完，只剩下这个小家伙，可怜兮兮地抬头巴望着土方。  
　　  
　　“这家伙你要怎么办？”  
　　  
　　土方沉默了。  
　　  
　　“又不能随便找个地方把它扔掉……不然送到假发那里去好了。”  
　　  
　　土方抬起头：“桂先生那里？真的可以吗？”  
　　  
　　“没关系没关系，反正他本来就是卖宠物的，再多一只也无所谓。”看土方还有些犹豫的样子，银时立即会意：“实在舍不得就继续养着。老太婆那边我去帮你说。”  
　　  
　　黑发少年抿了一下嘴唇。“我没什么舍不得的。”  
　　  
　　“我说你啊……”银时叹了口气，伸手揉了揉他的头发，“这个年纪稍微任性一点也没关系吧？”  
　　  
　　土方恼怒地一把挥开他的手：“不要把我当小孩子！”

  
　　  
　　我可没把你当小孩子……只是稍微有点心软罢了。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　猫最后还是送到桂那里去了。  
　　  
　　毕竟是禁止饲养宠物的公寓，这样一直下去的话其他住户也会有意见，交给桂去处理就省事多了。不知道土方会不会过去看小多串……不过按那家伙的个性，大概就算特意去了也不会坦率地出现在店里吧。  
　　  
　　想到黑发少年站在街对面张望的样子，嘴角无意识地微微上扬。突然响起的整点报时声，又把废柴小说家瞬间拉回了赶稿地狱——  
　　  
　　“嗷嗷嗷明天就是截稿日呀！新年特刊什么的去死吧！主编什么的去死吧！高杉你也顺便去死吧！”  
　　  
　　“吵死了混蛋！”银时话音刚落就从隔壁传来了一声怒吼，“你在那边干嚎什么！”  
　　  
　　啧，忘了他还在房间里学习。  
　　  
　　自知理亏，银时也不再出声，安静下来专心码字。一旦投入进去，很容易就会忘记周围的一切。直到被两声叩门的轻响打断了思路，他才惊觉自己已经在桌前坐了一下午。  
　　  
　　“喂，出来吃饭。”  
　　  
　　土方站在门口叫他。银时起身伸了个懒腰，一边揉着干涩的眼睛一边问：“你做的？”  
　　  
　　“梦去吧。打工回来累得要死谁还有那个精力给你做啊。”土方白他一眼，“是路上买的炒饭。”  
　　  
　　“你下午去打工了？”  
　　  
　　“啊。是附近的咖啡屋。本来不想……！”  
　　  
　　银时突然凑过来，吓了土方一跳。下意识地要后退，却没注意到身后就是墙壁，被他堵了个正着。  
　　  
　　“喂！你干什……”  
　　  
　　“别动。”  
　　  
　　银卷发的男人嗅着什么，然后以一脸认真严肃的表情下了定论：“唔，有黑森林最上面那一层可可粉的味道。”  
　　  
　　“这个都能闻出来你是狗吗……”蛋糕之类的在土方眼里都只有一种甜腻的恶心味道。要不是最近零工不好找，他也不会去那家咖啡屋打工了。一想到自己身上沾着那种味道就觉得不舒服，他不禁皱起了眉头：“到底是从哪里冒出来的……我再去洗个澡算了。”  
　　  
　　“等等，特意洗掉的话好可惜……”  
　　  
　　银时低喃着，把头埋进他的颈窝深深吸气。感觉到男人的发梢划过脖颈，土方不争气地红了脸。什、什么时候靠这么近的……  
　　  
　　“我去洗澡！”  
　　  
　　黑发少年猛地一把推开他冲出门去，可可的香气却仿佛还残留在空气中。银时愣了一会儿，背靠着门长长地呼出一口气。  
　　  
　　糟糕……好像真的有点，甜过头了……

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　洗过澡之后土方就回自己房间去了，给他留了份饭放在餐桌上。银时把饭盒带回房，一边赶稿一边吃。小说差的部分还不少，看来今天肯定又要熬夜了……他心情灰暗地把空饭盒塞进已经快要满出来的垃圾桶，拿起笔正要继续写——  
　　  
　　“你有字典吗？我的放在学校了。”土方敲了一下开着的门，问他。  
　　  
　　“字典……在这里。”银时在乱七八糟的桌上翻出一本沾有油迹的字典递给他。土方表情复杂地接过，说了声“谢谢”。过了一会儿又还回来，放在了他的书桌上。感觉到土方一动不动站在身边，银时有些奇怪，抬起头来看他：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“啊、不是……”土方微微红着脸，指了指书桌角落，“那本书，借我看看行吗？”  
　　  
　　银时扫了一眼土方指的书：“那个啊。一时冲动买来以后就没翻过，你要看就拿去吧。”  
　　  
　　“那我先在你这里看看好了。”  
　　  
　　“随便你。”  
　　  
　　土方拿了书在他床边坐下，银时也低下头接着赶稿。不知道过了多久，一直到眼皮都开始打架的时候才暂时停笔。正想去床上休息一下，转头一看，不由得微微露出苦笑。  
　　  
　　土方睡着了。  
　　  
　　大概是看书看着看着睡着的。身上什么都没盖，就这么侧躺着，一只手垂在床边，书也掉在了地上。  
　　  
　　喂喂你睡在这里的话我怎么办啊……算了估计今晚也睡不成。银时走过去，要给他找点什么盖上，土方翻了个身，他就僵在了原地。  
　　  
　　介于男孩子和男人之间、还不算完全成熟但是很匀称的身体，从睡衣领口露出的锁骨线条，看上去就让人觉得如果抱住的话手感应该不错的腰，微微曲起的修长双腿……咳，我真的没有多想。  
　　  
　　银时给他盖上被子，轻手轻脚地坐回桌前。模糊中感觉到了什么，土方微微睁开双眼，看了看暖黄色灯光下男人的背影，又迷迷糊糊地睡过去。  
　　  
　　房间里只有钢笔划过纸面的沙沙轻响。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　银时一觉醒来，土方已经上学去了，把床铺整理得像是从来没有人睡过一样。身上盖的毛毯似乎是土方自己的，带有阳光晒过之后留下的干燥味道，也不知道是什么时候给他披上的。  
　　  
　　占了自己的床，那家伙多多少少有点不好意思吧……银时的嘴角泛起些许弧度，在一眼扫到墙上的挂钟时又突然僵住——  
　　  
　　已经快到中午了吗？！可恶睡过头了！慌忙换好衣服拿起原稿，临走前扯过半湿的毛巾胡乱抹了把脸就匆匆下楼。地铁是来不及了，忍着心疼叫了出租一趟飙到出版社，总算赶在午休前把稿子交给了高杉。  
　　  
　　“我还以为你要开天窗了。”高杉看着他衣衫不整的样子，一脸了然。  
　　  
　　“别说这种风凉话了，阿银我可是拼着老命写完拼着老命送来的啊。”银时摆了摆手，“我走了。早饭都没吃饿死了。”  
　　  
　　“等一下。”高杉叫住他，递给他一本硬质封面的精装书，“这是文库版的样书，你看看吧。”  
　　  
　　“哦，已经印出来了啊。”银时接过书看了看设计简练但是极富视觉冲击力的封面，也没细翻就走了。在街角的小店吃了碗红豆饭，心满意足地正要回家补眠，想到了什么又往桂的宠物店拐去。  
　　  
　　“我来看看小多串。”  
　　  
　　“昨天刚送出去。”桂指了指角落里那个空笼子，“有一对母女挺喜欢它的，我就送给她们了。”  
　　  
　　送出去了……微微有些失落，银时找个椅子坐下来，和桂有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
　　  
　　“土方来过吗？”  
　　  
　　“好像远远地看见他过几次，我刚想打招呼他就走了。”  
　　  
　　果然是这样啊。银时漫不经心地看着笼子里颜色不一大小各异的猫猫狗狗，沉默片刻又开口：“你说我养只猫怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“哈啊？要养为什么不养小多串？”  
　　  
　　“不是那种喜欢粘人的。要更大一些，对人冷淡，个性好强又别扭的黑猫。”  
　　  
　　“你的要求还真是奇怪……而且那种的不好养吧？猫这种动物本来就不容易和人亲近，性格还这么差劲的话养起来会很麻烦。”  
　　  
　　“知道了混蛋。”银时闷闷不乐地站起身，“你这家伙就不能说点好听的吗。”  
　　  
　　桂一脸的莫名其妙。看他要走，又叫住他：“喂，你到底要什么品种的？我这里过几天要进货……”  
　　  
　　但还没等他说完，银卷发男人已经自顾自地走远了。

  
　　  
　　没有理会桂在后面说了些什么，银时径直回了家。扭开门把手，屋子里一片寂静，土方打工去了还没回来。这栋公寓背阴，不开灯的话大白天都看不清楚。他按下开关，壁灯闪了一下又马上熄灭，看来是该换灯泡了。  
　　  
　　家里没有可以替换的灯泡，又懒得再出去买，索性就由它坏着吧——银卷发的男人想着，随手把样书往桌上一扔，一头栽倒在床上。有些年头的大床承受不住，发出了嘎吱的声响。  
　　  
　　回家路上一心只想补眠，真到躺在床上的时候反而没那么容易入睡。银时木然地盯着天花板，半天合不上眼。  
　　  
　　并不是不清楚自己的状况——没有固定的工作，也不是什么大红大紫的作家，住着廉价的公寓，用着廉价的家具，生活随随便便……说白了就是个过得很廉价的男人。  
　　  
　　这样的自己，真的想和那个年轻的生命捆绑在一起吗？  
　　  
　　更何况，他还不知道土方的想法。或许土方根本就没有什么想法，那些不经意间的悸动只不过是自己单方面的错觉而已……  
　　  
　　懒得再去想些什么，银卷发的男人把脸埋进被子，两眼一闭很快睡死过去。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　土方站在书架前，看着手里刚买不久的文库版小说，指尖无意识地划过封面右下角苍劲的大字——  
　　  
　　白夜叉。  
　　  
　　第一次见到这个带有几分戾气的笔名，是在一本随便翻看的三流杂志上。杂志的名字早就忘记了，只有那篇犯罪小说和作者的名字，牢牢地印刻在了记忆中。在书店又一次地看到这个名字时，土方毫不犹豫地就把那本书买了下来。后来到处收集白夜叉的作品，似乎也成了顺理成章的事情。  
　　  
　　他平时其实不怎么喜欢读小说，只是偶尔看看犯罪推理小说而已。像这样被一个作者的文笔深深吸引，对于性格有些冷淡的他来说是从未发生过的状况。所以当自己得知隔壁那个看起来吊儿郎当随随便便的银卷发男人竟然就是他一直很喜欢的作家时，说不惊讶是骗人的。尽管新出的小说热卖，白夜叉的真实身份到现在对于读者来说却还都是个谜。没有具体资料，没有照片，只是在回复读者的来信时说自己是个奔三的男人而已。偶尔接受报纸杂志采访也不透露个人信息，从来不搞什么签名发售，更不参加电视节目，低调得甚至被人怀疑是在制造神秘感刻意炒作。  
　　  
　　但是土方很清楚，那家伙只是单纯地讨厌麻烦罢了。  
　　  
　　这一类的事情，对土方来说并不难理解。原本以为是和自己完全不同的类型，住在一起之后却意外地发现有很多共同点。所以即使经常为了些微不足道的小事争得面红耳赤两人都不肯让步，也不代表他们不知道彼此的想法。  
　　  
　　他所不明白的，是那些理性无能为力的事情。  
　　  
　　总是被银卷发的男人轻而易举地看透，轻而易举地挑起怒火，又轻而易举地平息……像傻瓜一样被耍得团团转的只有他一个人。而另一方游刃有余的样子，令人愤懑不平的同时又无可奈何。  
　　  
　　自己在银时眼里，大概只是个还没正式成人的小鬼而已吧——虽然也没觉得那家伙有多么成熟稳重，但是年差摆在那里，是他永远无法逾越的距离。  
　　  
　　总觉得有点……不甘心……  
　　  
　　他握紧手里的书想出了神，连有人走近都没有注意到——  
　　  
　　“在看什么？”

  
　　  
　　“你、你进来怎么也不敲门！”  
　　  
　　土方吓了一跳，一见是银卷发的男人手忙脚乱地就把书往身后藏。开什么玩笑！要是发现自己是他的书迷的话这家伙还不得瑟死！以后在家里还怎么混啊！  
　　  
　　“我敲了，”男人一脸无辜，“你半天没反应我才进来看看的。”  
　　  
　　土方一时语塞。银时看他慌张的样子，立即明白过来，一边露出欠揍的笑容一边凑过来抢书：“一定是在看什么成人杂志吧。不要这么小气啊，有什么好东西要大家一起……”  
　　  
　　争夺中书掉在了地上，他低头一看，愣住了。  
　　  
　　“你……”  
　　  
　　银时抬起头看向满脸通红的黑发少年，好像明白了些什么。但是还没等他再次开口，土方就吼出了声：“少罗嗦！早知道作者是这副德性的话这本书我翻都不会去翻啊！”  
　　  
　　“我明明就什么都没说啊喂，”银时挠挠头，“而且你现在不是已经知道了？”  
　　  
　　现在不是已经知道了……为什么反而更加在意这家伙的事情？  
　　  
　　被一句话指出矛盾所在，土方再也无话可说。可恶……这样就好像在什么地方输给了卷毛混蛋一样……要赶快说点什么才好……诶？  
　　  
　　将混乱思绪瞬间打断的，是唇上温暖的触感。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　一开始只是试探。  
　　  
　　只是想看看，如果自己稍微认真一点的话，那个向来不坦率的黑发少年会有什么反应。除此之外，也没有什么太复杂的考虑。  
　　  
　　所以由最初的嘴唇轻触渐渐转变为深吻的状况，并不在坂田银时的计划之内。  
　　  
　　不确定的猜测，混合着上涨的期待度，或者还有些什么说不清道不明的情绪，通通都缄默于两人的心跳声中。直到唇舌再度分开的时候，谁也没有说一句话。  
　　  
　　“……这种表情，是想再来一次吗？”  
　　  
　　不正经的语气让土方终于回过神来，一把将银时推开，抬起手背用力擦去唇上的湿迹。瞪视的杀伤力在面色潮红呼吸不稳中减了大半，反倒诱使人想把刚才的调侃立马兑现。  
　　  
　　“你搞什么混蛋！玩笑不是这种开法！”  
　　  
　　“谁说我是在开玩笑了？”  
　　  
　　土方一怔。被那双暗红色的眼瞳注视着，他突然感到有点无所适从，不自觉地微微偏过头，避开了银时的视线。  
　　  
　　不是开玩笑的话……  
　　  
　　脑海中浮现出某种可能性，然而当他想要求证的时候，银卷发的男人已经离开了房间。

  
　　  
　　新发售的小说热卖，手头顿时宽裕了许多。就连坐在这种一看价格就觉得坑爹的高级咖啡屋里点草莓蛋糕和巧克力巴菲，也不用担心交不起房租了……等等怎么听起来这么没志气？！  
　　  
　　毫无自觉的小说家坐在窗下，一边无聊地看着街景一边等待自己的甜点。意识不断飘忽游离，最终在黑发少年恍惚的表情上定格。  
　　  
　　虽然最后并没有明确表态，但也不是很讨厌吧？银时微微勾起嘴角。不然早就该推开他了不是吗。而且那样的反应，似乎也不止是因为尴尬……  
　　  
　　“看到乱蓬蓬的银卷发时就想会不会是那个拖稿小说家，结果果然是你。”  
　　  
　　身边传来熟悉的低沉话音，银时抬头一看，下意识地脱口而出：“多串？”  
　　  
　　“谁叫多串啊天然卷！再给别人乱取外号小心我把蛋糕盖你脸上！”  
　　  
　　“这么粗暴恶劣的服务态度我可以投诉吗？”银时漫不经心地说着，目光一扫把土方从头看到脚。他原本体格就很匀称，现在穿着这么一套设计简练大方的制服，更显得身形修长挺拔。难怪被招来做咖啡屋的侍应了。这样在店里一站，应该会吸引不少女性的视线吧？  
　　  
　　“不满意的话给你换个人好了。”土方冷冷看他一眼，放下蛋糕转身就走。  
　　  
　　“喂、等等！”银时伸出手去，却被另一只手抓住了手腕。转头一看，是一个笑容满面的年轻女人。  
　　  
　　“这位客人，请不要骚扰我们的侍应生。”  
　　  
　　土方闻声回头，一下子有些窘迫：“妙姐，骚扰什么的……”  
　　  
　　“我只是要求正当服务而已，绝对没有骚扰的意思。”  
　　  
　　女人丝毫不为所动：“正当服务里面可不包括调戏和陪聊，这种特殊服务是要额外收费的。”  
　　  
　　“调、调戏也说得太……”  
　　  
　　“你准备收多……！”  
　　  
　　黑发少年显然没搞清楚的重点被银时敏锐地抓住。但是话还没问完，就被土方一个爆栗子打断：“我说你们不要拿别人来做生意啊喂！”

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　在成为咖啡屋的常客之后，小说家和女老板之间似乎达成了某种默认的交易。就算叫住她的侍应生说话，妙也睁一只眼闭一只眼了。好在银时不是那种黏腻的男人，大多数时候其实并不会缠住土方，只是一个人坐在角落里写稿子；或者干脆什么都不干，懒洋洋地一边吃他的甜点一边靠在窗边看街景。  
　　  
　　所以说那个糖分白痴到底在想些什么？三天两头的来也不怕吃出糖尿病。啊不、我绝对没有担心那家伙的意思，只是单纯地看见一头天然卷在眼前晃就心烦罢了……  
　　  
　　“土方君你还不回家？”  
　　  
　　土方回头，妙已经收拾好了柜台，坐在椅子上休息着问他。快要关店的时候突然下起了暴雨，原本以为只是雷阵雨结果却越下越大，天色渐渐转暗，客人和员工基本都走光了，只剩下他们两个人。  
　　  
　　“呃，我没有带伞……”  
　　  
　　店里倒不是没有备用的伞，但是都拿去给女孩子们用了。土方又没有带伞的习惯，只有留在这里等雨停。  
　　  
　　“我看这雨一时也停不下来，不如你拿我的伞去用吧。”  
　　  
　　土方一听忙摇头：“不用了妙姐，我马上就走。”  
　　  
　　“下这么大没伞怎么走啊。你等一下，我去楼上给你拿伞。”  
　　  
　　看妙转身就要上楼，土方赶紧推门出去。冰冷的雨点大滴大滴砸在身上，很快淋湿了单薄的衬衫，店里和室外的温差让他不禁打了个寒战。  
　　  
　　啧，不管了，趁早跑回去吧，天黑下来的话就更麻烦了——下定决心冲进雨幕里，刚刚跑到街口就听见背后传来一声呼喊：  
　　  
　　“多串——！”  
　　  
　　……会这样叫自己的，只有那家伙一个人。  
　　  
　　土方转过身去，被雨水冲刷得模糊不清的视线里，银卷发的男人手里拿了把伞，朝他大步走来。头顶上方的雨被挡住了，从微喘着的男人身上，传来了温热的气息。  
　　  
　　“你……你接人就只拿一把伞？”  
　　  
　　银时露出了无奈的表情：“没办法，我只有这一把伞啊。又不知道你的伞在哪里……”  
　　  
　　土方没有再接话，沉默着与他走在同一把伞下。好在咖啡屋离家也不是很远，两人加快步子，不一会儿就走到了公寓楼下。  
　　  
　　“呼……总算到了。怎么突然下起这么大的雨啊，还一直下个不停。”男人嘟囔一声，收了伞抬脚上楼。土方跟在他身后，看着他湿透的半边身体，张了张口想要说什么，到底还是忍住了。  
　　  
　　掏出钥匙开了门，银时习惯性地去开灯，却没有什么反应。  
　　  
　　“不是吧，停电了？”他从窗口看去，这才注意到附近的公寓也是一片漆黑，看来的确是大面积的停电。“等一下，我去找个手电筒。”  
　　  
　　平时不收拾的后果就是急着要找东西的时候怎么也找不到——尤其是在这种昏暗的光线中。书桌上，抽屉里，枕头边，最后连床底下的杂物箱都拖出来了，就是没有手电筒的影子。  
　　  
　　“还没找到？”  
　　  
　　“没有，不知道扔哪儿去了。”银时丧气地站起身，看土方要过来忙出声提醒，“小心，地上……”  
　　  
　　还不等他说完，土方已经一脚绊上了床前的纸箱。银时见状条件反射地伸出手，一把将失去平衡的黑发少年顺势拉入怀中。湿润的发梢擦过颈窝，有一点痒。骤然缩短的距离，让他又想起来初次靠近时，土方身上甜美的味道……  
　　  
　　不知道是怎么开始的，似乎也没有人在乎。身体贴近，唇舌交缠，直到两人的呼吸都渐渐混乱的时候，银卷发的男人突然把怀里的黑发少年压倒在床上，忍耐着从下腹升腾起来的欲望，撑起上身。  
　　  
　　“不推开我吗？”  
　　  
　　一道闪电划过窗口，在一瞬间照亮了对视的两人。身下的少年微微张口喘息着，一语不发。仿佛感觉到了某种暗示，银时俯下身，轻吻着他的脖颈低声说：“不推开的话，我就要做到最后了……”  
　　  
　　土方迟疑片刻，伸出手臂慢慢环住了男人的后背。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　银时睁开双眼，缺乏糖分的大脑呆滞了片刻才恢复运转。怀中的黑发少年还在熟睡着，光滑的脖颈上有他留下的吻痕。他看了一会儿他平静的睡颜，轻手轻脚地起身，又给他掖好被子。  
　　  
　　背上传来轻微的刺痛感，这是将那生涩而敏感的身体打开、彻底将它占有的代价。真像猫一样啊喂，银时苦笑。指甲明明也不是很长……是因为痛？不过昨晚应该不算太激烈吧。怎么说都是第一次，自己也没敢由着性子做。还是说是因为受不了刺激，无意中留下的……啊不，大清早的还是不要想这些比较好。  
　　  
　　十点和高杉约好了要商量新连载的事情，而等他洗漱收拾好，床头的闹钟正指在九点半。再不出门就要迟到了，小说家却半天做不了决定——特意说明自己要去干什么的话实在是很奇怪，但是一句话都不留好像又有点吃干抹尽就转身走人的意思……擦，我在纠结毛？！  
　　  
　　银时泄气地一把抓过书桌上的稿纸，草草写了一句就压在闹钟下——  
　　  
　　我中午回来。

  
　　  
　　“我看过了，大纲和开头几章都不错。”高杉把那叠稿纸递还给他，“不用连载了，直接出书怎么样？”  
　　  
　　银时看着他的责编脸上难得的微笑，突然有种不祥的预感。“……你给多少时间？”  
　　  
　　“三个月足够了吧。”  
　　  
　　“三个月？！”银时一听就炸了，“这是长篇啊喂！”  
　　  
　　“虽说是长篇但也不是什么大长篇。”高杉向后靠着椅背，全然不为所动，“以白夜叉的能力三个月绰绰有余了。又不是第一天认识，你那拖沓懒散的德性我还不清楚？”  
　　  
　　“高杉你这个吃人不吐骨头的家伙……我要换责编！”  
　　  
　　“你确定？”高杉偏头示意银时看向站在办公室外透过窗口不断传递热切视线的紫发女人，“最近大家都很忙，有空的编辑也就只有你那这狂热爱好者了。”  
　　  
　　“那就不用了。”银时果断表示敬谢不敏，“除了稿子还有没有别的事？没有的话我先走一步。”  
　　  
　　“等一下，这个差点忘记给你。”高杉从抽屉里拿出两张贺卡一样的东西，“还有一份是给假发的。”  
　　  
　　银时接过一看，是请柬。  
　　  
　　“下周日的高中同窗会。”高杉意味深长地笑，“可以带家属。”  
　　  
　　……去你的家属。明知道就算我想带那家伙也不会愿意来……  
　　  
　　叫高杉暂时支开M女，银时以他最快的速度赶在被缠上之前离开了出版社。想着回去也没什么吃的，又在车站附近买了两份饭。路过桂的宠物店，顺便就把请柬交给了他。  
　　  
　　“你要结婚了？”  
　　  
　　桂接过一看，随即抬头疑惑地问。  
　　  
　　“你哪只眼睛看出来这是结婚请柬了！给我好好看清楚啊喂！”  
　　  
　　“……哦，是同窗会。”桂再看一遍，这才搞清楚状况。银时不耐烦地抬脚要走，却被他叫住——  
　　  
　　“喂，我新进了很多品种，不来挑一只吗？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“猫啊，猫！”看银卷发的男人还是一脸茫然，桂又提醒他：“你上回不是说过想养猫？”  
　　  
　　银时反应过来，挠了挠头：“猫什么的……家里已经有了啊。”  
　　  
　　“诶？”

**Author's Note:**

> 按时完结……（呼气）
> 
> 原本可能会更纠结一点的，但是后来还是决定把那些乱七八糟的东西砍掉了，就想写一次简简单单的生活，简简单单的恋爱——这样大概很无聊？（笑）但是两个人在一起的话，就算是平淡的日子也会有平淡的幸福吧。如果能让各位也感觉到那样的幸福就太好了TVT


End file.
